Disney's Haunted Mansion: Joseph, the Demon Photographer
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Xavier ventures to the abandoned Harlington Manor, where he meets friendly spirits. Can he help Madame Cleo save the good spirits in this place, and can he defeat the demon photographer that threatens them all? This game fiction will take you through the mansion
1. Introduction

Introduction: Strange Places...Crying Faces

_May 12, 1235 A.D_

Harlington Manor...That name sends shivers down people's spines. I've heard about the rumors of this place from the townsmen, yet I ventured there to see if the rumors were in fact true. The mansion needed a caretaker since the last person vanished, well isn't that eerie? However I needed to get there fast before nightfall, although it was still spring I felt a dark yet terrible aura here. Finally I was able to reach this place quickly, geez this place hasn't had good care taking in years I said to myself. Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself...My name is Xavier Mason, pleasure to me you.

As I was about to knock on the door it opened by itself...as if someone was waiting for me. "keep it together, Xavier!" I said to myself...although I have to admit I was terrified. As I entered the home it was dark I couldn't see anything, yet I felt as if someone was watching me this whole time...well many eyes that is.

_"So, is this the person were looking for?"_ the first ghost said

_"He sure is, and he's right on time!"_ another ghost rolled his eyes softly.

_"He maybe on time, but that doesn't mean he's ready..."_ the female ghost looked confused

_"I hope he's ready for the job, he has to help us from the binds of the demon's magic!"_ The ghost besides her look serious.

_"We'll see if he has what it takes, I'll make sure he'll pass like a solider!"_ The last ghost shook his head softly.

_"I know he wasn't the person you were hoping for, however in our situation right now...beggars cant be choosy...Come we must introduce ourselves."_ However why do I think that will be a bad idea.

As I turned my back I saw five ghost come to quickly, panicked I tripped over a rug

. . . .


	2. Prologue

_Prologue: Meeting Cleo and venture in the Great Hall_

As Xavier woke up the ghost sighed in a bit or relief, however they needed to take him to their protector. Once they made sure he was alright they took him to Cleo...

_"Everyone look, he's awake!"_ shouted one ghost. _"See I told you he'll be ready, however we've done our part...Cleo is waiting for him."_ the second ghost spoke softly as the others vanished.

_"As you close your eyes in the night, you feel your soul deep with fright._

_In this old manor there is history, but to save us all solve this mystery._

_All awhile you pass the pictures slowly by, in these halls where spirits cry..."_ Xavier looked at a picture frame that seemed to be talking to him.

_"Hello, Xavier...Don't speak I know more about you than you do yourself, I'm Madame Cleo...Protector of spirits and seer of the past. I see you came here for the job of assistance caretaker for the manor, however we couldn't just say haunted manor in need of help...then you wouldn't had the courage to come here._

_This place has seen better times before that fiend Joseph came around, oh you don't know him do you...Well I will tell you his story. Joseph is a hunter that loves to collect souls for his own gain...Or should I say youth. However with the Townsmen learned about this they confronted him, some say that he vanished from their sights...However I think he made a deal with the devil to avoid death. As he stayed in the manor he twist rooms and corrupts good spirits, yet that doesn't mean we can beat him Xavier/_

_But there is more that I must inform you about my dear, the Brotherhood of Souls were able to seal his evil away with the Beacon of Souls...the same artifact that I have here. I've kept it here for safe keeping only taking it out when needed...I'm afraid we've reached that point. However that's not the only thing I have for you Xavier, the power that helps the Beacon purify souls are the Soul Gems._

_Each gem has a specific power that will help you later on, however in order to keep them out of Joseph's hands I gave five of the gems to my ghostly helpers. I kept one for you to use during the mansion fights, however its not as strong as the other gems...so we must find the others and free them from his bindings. Joseph power will grow if we don't stop him Xavier, so please pick up my picture frame gently and lets get out of here."_ Xavier left the chamber feeling a bit scared.

As he entered the great hall it was dark and creepy, however with the beacon he had a little bit of light to work with. There was a light switch that he could turn of for a little light, suddenly a ghost like spirit appeared before the door...It looked like demonic spirit!

_"Oh dear, that's an evil spirit! Quickly use the rapid shot to dispose of them, if your sly cut on the light switch and that will do away with them for good."_ Xavier did in fact do that.

As he cut on the lights the evil spirits disappeared quickly, however that wasn't the end for things in the great hall...the next job was about to begin.

_"Good work, Xavier! Now with the lights one you wont be afraid anymore, but this will also show in your bravery or life meter upper left corner of the screen. Now it's time to find the confuses souls in this place, if you see objects strangely pulsing just prest the "X" button...You'll drive them out of hiding."_ Xavier jumped for a moment as the souls flew away.

After a few minutes he was able to collect all fifteen souls in the area, and with that the friendly spirits came out as if nothing happened. Xavier noticed on spirit hiding in the room where he met Madame Cleo, however once he interacted with him...he said something that scared him.

_"Quickly hide, save yourself my friend! We have to escape this place before he finds us all, I hear something walking on four paws...The saber-tooth...The SABER-TOOTH!"_ Xavier stepped back for a moment, however Madame Cleo calmed him down.

_"Now you know the terror the spirits face when you sense Joseph, however we dont have to to reflect on things now...You have enough souls to break Joseph's magical barrier. Once you break it we'll be able to explore more parts of the manor, but I must warn you know some enemies will be stronger each area that you unlock...Don't worry I'll help you along the way Xavier."_ Breaking the barrier Xavier and Madam Cleo ventured on.

However what they didn't know is that a strange monster was behind them, yet the next time we might be able to see what the monster was...


	3. Room 1: Foyer

_Room 1: Foyer_

Xavier was finally in the next room of the manor, however it was a bit darker than in the great hall. This meant that things were going to get harder for him, however Madame Cleo could help him out in the long run now.

_"Now that were in the Foyer I can help you out greatly, however things wont be as easy as you've seen in the hall Xavier. I can't sense friendly spirits in new rooms, and with that I'll be able to give you hints and clues to solve the runs puzzles._

_When the best way is out of reach, a puzzle path with make things in each."_ Xavier looked as both of the stairs were down flat.

All of a sudden he noticed a small puzzle like picture on a small table, Xavier shivered as he felt magic come from it. It quickly took him into the painting with easy, Xavier soon noticed a small puzzle that needed to be solved. Playing with the puzzle pieces he was able to fix it straight, suddenly Xavier fell the picture lift him up quickly. Soon he realized he was at the top of the Foyer safely, although he had to deal with a few evil spirits...besides that he was able to cut on the light.

Finally he was able to see in this big place for once, however something caught Xavier's eye for a second or two. As he tried activate the door it didn't budge, yet Madame Cleo saw this object before as she visited this place...But there will be another time he'll be able to open it.

_"Hmm this is something that dastardly Joseph would use secretly, sadly it wont be east for use to open it right now...besides we have to find the confused spirits in this room Xavier."_ With that they've both with back to the task at hand.

Searching high and low they were able to collect the confused souls, yet when he last soul was caught the room finally felt at peace...Then a voice could be heard from the balcony.

_"Finally the lights are back on in the Foyer again, thank's for the help Madame Cleo!"_ Cleo smiled as she heard the voice of one of the spirits.

_"Don't mention it...Besides I didnt do this all by myslef, Xavier helped me out as well."_ The friendly spirit waved at Xavier.

Xavier felt relieved when the lights were back on in this room, however this adventure has just begun so there will be challenges...All of a sudden he spots a strange wall clock that glowed blue.

_"Ah this my dear is a save point in the manor Xavier, this will help you through this place once you complete a section of the mansion...Touch it this will save your progress for later."_ Xavier touched the clock and it slowly tinged with an eerie sound.

Madame Cleo noticed that Xavier looked a bit tired from his work, yet she knew Joseph would strike knowing he was feeling weak or sleepy.

_"Oh I forgot to mention on thing to you Xavier, however I'm glad that you touched the wall clock. Not only does this save your progress out here, it will allow you to sleep for the night...Don't worry this area is cleared of monsters, I'll keep you save Xavier...you need your rest now."_ Finally Xavier could get some much needed rest.

With the Foyer done life is slowly returning to the mansion, however there are more area and each hides a hidden danger...Perhaps the next room will give us a softer melody


	4. Room 2: Conservatory

_Room 2: Conservatory_

Xavier finally woke up from a good sleep if you can exclude the spider webs, however he need to focus on the task at hand. Now that he's collected thirty souls he can unlock the conservatory, yet once inside he noticed the light switch was on top to the stairs...This might not be easy this time around.

_"To reach the light switch in the room with glee, one must construct the perfect melody."_ Xavier noticed the instruments on the ground...however he dealt with the evil spirits first.

_"Hmm there are around about five instruments here, but from the looks of things I might have to hit them in the correct order"_ he pondered to himself.

Xavier pressed the Violin first to start in this place, however spiders came out ready to attack him...Luckily he dealt with them quickly.

_"Watch out, Xavier!"_ Said, Madame Cleo. _"If you hit the wrong one out of place you might get attacked in this room, but don't worry sometimes we have to fail to find the right solution."_ Xavier breathed for a little bit.

It took a good bit of timing to get the right melody in place, yet once Xavier got the right combination the books formed a bridge...Now the tough part was about to begin. Dodging the floating books he was able to make it to the light switch, but hey you didn't have to ask Xavier cut on the light quickly. Suddenly the stairs returned to the proper place in the room, and with that the conservatory was complete. Xavier was eager to find confused souls in this room, however something caught his eye in the room.

_"Madame Cleo"_ said, Xavier. _"Do you know what this strange looking book is?"_ Madame Cleo looked to see a dark blue diary on a stand. She knew this was Joseph's Diary he kept in this manor, yet it would hurt anyone to read it.

_"Open the book, Xavier! Maybe will find some clues on Joseph's whereabouts..."_ Xavier opened the book slowly. Although they didn't get anything they found his places from years ago...

_((May 12, 1234))_

_"It seems people don't understand the joys of Photography, how small minded...No, how foolish of them! Yes, I love to capture souls in pictures...It's quite invigorating. Yet the townsmen thought I was responsible for the disappearance of several women, although this is true I didn't harm them at all...Their souls are just in the Photos I took. I was in a dark dungeon awaiting the Hangman's grasp, but before that I did practice a bit of black magic as they called it. Those weeks leading to my fate was terrifying, how can I avoid death in this matter...The a horned demon appeared before me smiling._

_|Well hello there, Joseph Desaulniers...Seem to me that you're in a pickle.|_ I looked at the demon with fear.

_"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"_ a dark chuckle came from his mouth.

_|Don't act so alarmed little mortal, I've come to help you out here. As you see the devil has finally payed you a visit, you like to capture souls, don't you? Well here let me make a deal with you, trade in your soul and you'll never die again...so do we have a deal?|_ _I agreed to his terms without pause...I did not want to die._

_|Oh did I tell you that there are added benefits? These magical jewels that I have will give you great and terrifying power, however you have them together with the souls you catch you can transform...Into your Saber-Tooth form with ease...Although the first transformation is the hardest to withstand. You'll be able to devour souls to keep your youth Joseph, however these jewels are also your weakness...In the right hands you'll be slayed...so be forewarned about this, but have a good soul eating time.| That night was the first time I felt vengeance!_

_I watched in glee as those guards try to fight a dangerous creature, yet devouring them was the best feeling I had...and smiling as they try to delay the inevitable. Now with my youth I'll make sure that I keep these gems hidden, yet for the most I was finally free from my prison...this darkness will finally be able to continue._

_Joseph Desaulniers"_ Xavier was shaking wildly, yet Madame Cleo calmed his nerves a bit.

_"I was right about Joseph selling his soul from day one, however we must get frighten right now Xavier. Besides we have to collect the confused souls in order to get to next room."_ Xavier sighed deeply and went back to work.

It was quite easy to find the souls despite the surprise spiders that came, yet once the room was complete he could here beautiful music coming from the spirits. For the first time Xavier smiled a little bit in the manor, and before they could continue he saved his progress...however Madame Cleo stopped him before he could do it.

_"Xavier, I need to tell you some good news! While you were catching the souls you've found something...and It was one full half of a death certificate. If you find the other half you will indeed get a reward, however we can worry about the next room tomorrow...You need your sleep after all."_ Saving his progress, Xavier was very happy.

Now with two rooms done they can breath a little easier, however can they gamble everything in the next room...perhaps time will tell.


	5. Room 3: Game Room, Meet the Gambler

_Room 3: Game Room, Meet the Gambler_

Xavier had collected fifty confused souls collected in the mansion, and with that he had enough to enter the last room in this area...which was the Game Room. This place was quite dark without the lights on, however he had to figure out how to find the light switch...I think Madame Cleo might help greatly with this.

_"In this game the mind will to test you like rings, however to turn on the light switch you must capture the king."_ From the clues Xavier knew it was about a game of chess.

Xavier found the chest board in the room near the window, but suddenly something crawled on the window slowly...Xavier checked to see what it was. For a moment nothing seem to be there now, then a giant spider jumped into the window with giant fangs. With quickness he was able to dodge the spider, luckily Xavier defeated that spider quickly...Xavier Hates Spiders! Now with the spider gone Xavier looked at the chess board, suddenly he began to shrink once he touched the pawn.

He was a part of the chess board and the game as well, but everything looked big from his eyes...however he has to win this game to turn on the light. Suddenly he heard dark laughter coming from the other set of pawns, then giant bright blue eyes appeared from the other side.

_"Well it seems that I have a new toy to play with, IF I win your soul is mine...However if you win which is unlikely, I'll give you the light switch...Lets begin!"_ Xavier wasn't good at chess

Already Xavier lost three pawns to the enemy in front of him, yet he decide to think to help him out of this jam. Then he remembered something his father once told him, and it just might help him in a jam.

_"Xavier remember that the game is chess is not about speed, however one must be smart before he makes the first move...doing so will ensure you swift victory."_ Xavier smiled softly and finally figured it out.

As the game with one the enemy was losing many pawns left and right, suddenly Xavier place his queen near the area where his knights were...they were in the sacred rings...Checkmate! The blue eyed enemy screamed in terror as he disappeared, then the light switch finally came into view. Turning the light switch on the place finally had light. With the lights one he was able to search for confuses souls, however he did run into a giant spider in the process...Ugh! Finally after dealing with spiders and evilness he had seventy souls, yet he also completed a death certificate as well.

_"Good job, Xavier! with that piece you've completed the Gambler's death certificate"_ Xavier smiled as a friendly ghost appeared.

_"Yahoo! I knew that you would be able to cut the lights on, and I made and beautiful bet on you tonight...hehe. Oh you have my death certificate in your hands, well it serves me right for trying to cheat in a card game...I just was trying to win the game that's all, well alright Madame Cleo I'll change my ways. Speaking of bets I have a little reward for you Xavier, I've got this purple soul gem you can have...It's a thank you for helping us out. Well since the lights are back on I'll play some cards with other friendly ghost...I promise not to cheat Madame Cleo, on I'll show my hands to you...See you around, Xavier."_ As Xavier put the new gem in the soul beacon it started to glow.

More confused souls came into the beacon giving it more power, and with that 170 souls were captured at last. Now with this they can finally move on to the next place, yet not before Madame Cleo tells him about this soul gem.

_"Now with the purple soul gem you fire powerful shots at your enemies, so hold the charge button to charge the gems...Once it turns purple release it to use a power shot. Now with two gems we can make it to the next area in the Manor, however be careful things are about to get harder Xavier. The enemies will get stronger as you get deeper in the Manor, yet even now I can feel dark energy coming from the Downstairs Hallway. Xavier save your progress now you'll need your rest now, but the real challenge will begin tomorrow."_ Xavier touched the wall clock to save his progress.

Finally they were able to make it to the second part of the Manor, yet Madame Cleo's history will come to view...perhaps the next part will tell us more.


	6. Room 4: Kitchen

_Room 4: The Kitchen_

Xavier broke the magical barrier that prevented them from opening the door, and now they can move into the downstairs hallway. Xavier still didn't know much about how things happened, yet Madame Cleo opened up about how she got here and even her own imprisonment.

_"It was in the summer of 1235 when I first came to the Manor, even then things were quite peaceful for me. Alexander and his wife invited me to their home, however I was indeed a friend to the family...Once I got there I could already sense the evil presence in the Manor. While I tried to cleanse the home I was attack by evil power beyond my control, sadly I was sealed within this beautiful picture as you see me now...Oh I shed tears to think about what happen to the owners of this place. But I swear to you now Xavier this will now happen again...I can promise you this!"_ Xavier nodded and headed to the next room.

Xavier continued down the dark and gloomy halls, suddenly he hard a faint yet eerie voice calling his name.

_"Xavier...Xavier, where..are you...?"_ Xavier followed the voice with caution.

Once he got to the source of the sound he noticed the barrier, yet however hundred and seventy souls he could break down the barrier with ease. The kitchen was the first area Xavier had to start with, suddenly a strange girl appeared inside the room...she looked eerie with hair covering her face. She tried calling Xavier as he noticed her claws, however Xavier was not going to take any chances approaching her...This strange woman...was a Banshee! With the beacon he was able to keep his distance from her, yet after a few power shots the Banshee was defeated. Now with that terrifying thing out of the way he can continue, but he didn't have to wait long as Madame Cleo spoke to him about this room.

_"Flying knifes and wine bottles too, they will light the way for you. But I would not advise you to park, for the knifes will not miss their mark."_ Xavier was quite confused by this.

As Xavier approached the counter he felt something wasn't right, suddenly a knife came flying towards Xavier...Luckily he dodge the attack. He noticed that the light hit a wine bottle, and with that Xavier had a brilliant plan. As then knife homed in he hid behind wine bottles, yet that doesn't mean he wont take damage from the knife.

As wine bottle kept breaking they formed a chain, but he did have two more bottle before the flame can reach the destination. Finally after few near misses Xavier was able to light the room, however the firs thing he did was find some healing tonic.

Now he can search for confused souls in this room quietly, however that doesn't mean enemies wont pop out and give him a good scare or two. Finally after a little scuffle, Xavier finally collected all the confused souls. With the kitchen done he can continue on to the next area, yet he might just call it a night and save his progress. Well Xavier will get to sleep in peace for the moment, yet what will happen if he meets a mirror like illusion...Perhaps the moving room will give us answers in time.


	7. Room 5: Butler's Room

_Room 5: Butler's Room_

Xavier slowly entered the next room in Downstairs Hallway, however he was shocked to see his reflection was all over the room...This was odd since there were no mirrors here. However Madame Cleo knew this was a tricky place, so it would be wise for Xavier to listen to the clue carefully.

_"In this room the reflection can give you quite the fright, however only the true path can guide you to the light...Beware of the images that that gone a rye, for the enemies inside will most likely spy."_ Xavier guessed that this place will be some sort of maze.

As Xavier took one step the walls started to move slowly, however he need to be careful of the enemies that lye in wait. Once he got to the first door he was able to access the next area, however this is where things get difficult. There were two paths in this room which make things a bit harder, Xavier took the path to the right to see where it leads...However that would be a big mistake in his part. Once he took this path a giant spider gave him a scare, luckily he was able to deal with him early without taking damage.

_"Geez, Is there no end to these giant spiders?!"_ Xavier was catching his breath, yet Madame Cleo wanted to remind him of something.

_"Xavier, you need to be more careful dear! You've taken the wrong path an ran into an enemy, however this isn't really bad news at all for you. Now you can go back to the beginning of the second area, so know you now to take the left path. The mirrors in here create deceiving illusions to make you loosen your guard, but I have a good solution for that matter Xavier._

_This is a protective compass that I've kept for years, however its only good for this room only...It will disappear once you finish this room. This will aid you to see if your going to right direction, if the compass turns green you're alright...However if it turns red you'll run into an enemy that is spying on you. Watch out even if you take the right path enemies will follow you, so make sure you check behind your back once in a while."_ Xavier will breath a little easier with this compass now.

Going back to the left path he was able to find the door, however not before two enemies came to say hello to Xavier...which he didn't want to meet them at all. Now he was at the third section of the mirror maze, however before he took one step he looked at the compass. Choosing the straight path he was able to continue without a hiccup, yet you can have a surprise enemy pop up at anytime. Now with the third section done he can head for the finally area, however there were two spiders chasing him at the moment...Xavier dealt with them quickly. After a good bit of soul scaring rooms he finally cut on the light, however once he did that everything went back to normal...there was no mirror at all.

_"Madame Cleo, what happen to all the mirrors?"_ Cleo looked up at Xavier.

_"Remember Xavier that the rooms before the lights are on will be corrupted, yet Joseph is still doing this to many rooms as we speak...Let's find confused souls now...Wait there is another diary here, let's read it Xavier."_ Xavier opened the book slowly.

_((June 25, 1234 Volume II))_

_"Harlington Manor...Alexander has gotten in my way for the last time, who is he to say I cause harm to the spirits I capture. Soul is the very essence I need to survive, however with him around I cant do anything. To make matters worse he's call on this Brotherhood of the Soul to chase me out the home, I'll make Alexander pay for what he did...Yes however I must stay low for the time being. With the brotherhood having the gems I can't tale chances, but not to fear my spirit legion will help me win this war._

_Sadly I will come visit these two again at a later time, but Alexander should always watch his back every night...For with a flash a soul can disappear so quickly...So be it!_

_Joseph Desaulniers" _Cleo got furious when she read the book.

_"So Joseph did threaten them when he came to the manor, however thank the heavens the Brotherhood of the Soul was there to help out. I remember that day since I help create a protective barrier around the house, but Joseph waited until the magic ran out to hurt them...I should have help them sooner. However we cant dwell on the past Xavier, remember there are only six confused spirits to find since the room is small."_ Xavier went to work that moment.

Although there wee only ten spirit in the room enemies can visit, however with a few shots Xavier finally had gotten rid of the enemies...He also collected the ten souls in the room. Now that Xavier have two hundred souls he can save his progress, but he has to be careful of certain doors as he ventures into the hallway. Xavier was quite exhausted from that mirror maze in the Butler's Room, yet Madame Cleo kept watch just in case Joseph came.

Finally another room was finish and Joseph's power was weakening, yet the next room he might have to find the spark of things...Maybe time will tell.


	8. Room 6: Dining Room

_Room 6: Dining Room_

Xavier was in the dining room after a good rest, however this room might give him a bit of a challenge. The candles were shivering wildly in the shadows, but before he could say anything Madame Cleo gave him a clue about the room.

_"Although the candles will shiver in the shadows sights, the simple spark shall bring the room into the light."_ Xavier saw a small candle lit at the end of the room.

If he had to guess that tiny candle is the clue, but the enemies here will not make it easy. As Xavier took one step evil spirits came to attack him, yet without the light he had to attack them quickly. Luckily with the beacon he was able to do away with them, however the next task was going to be a little bit harder. Once he got the the tiny flame the candles disappeared from his sights, however Madame Cleo was on to this as the shadows got deeper.

_"Xavier your going to have to find each candle one at a time, but I'll give you a good bit of warning also...The shadows will try to attack you. Take the candle and hold it close to the shadow, if it doesn't have a candle it wont hurt you...However if it does quickly use the beacon to banish it and light the flame. There are twelve candles that make up the chandelier, so I'd say you might have your work cut out for you."_ Xavier sighed slowly...yet this will help him out a bit.

Searching high and low he began looking for the candles, but it didn't take Xavier long to fight the first one. Luckily being quick with the beacon is helping him out, yet he lit the candle and put it in the slot. So fair things were going good without any hiccups, yet the shadows like to hid spiders in their grips...Ugh is there no end to these things?!

Xavier knew he had to deal with these things in the manor, but finding another shadow with a candle was getting easier now. He's already gotten six of them so far, but for the most part he didn't try to jinx himself. This was tough work and he was only in the second part of the manor, yet he needed to focus on finding the seventh candle in here. After a good bit of time he had collected the candles swiftly, yet that doesn't me he didn't have a few scratches. Going back to the light switch he was able to turn it on quietly, finally the lights were back on in the dining room. However the work wasn't done just yet for Xavier, still there were twenty confused souls that needed to be found.

After a few frightful scares from enemies he had the souls, Xavier now has two-hundred and twenty souls in the beacon. That means he can do the next room in the downstairs hallway, however he did save his progress before doing so...Finally some sleep without spiders scaring him. Now with this room done he'll head to a new area, yet the sinister being might appear in the next room...Perhaps time will tell.


	9. Room 7: Ballroom, meet the Maestrothe

_Room 7: Ballroom, meet the Maestro...The fiend Joseph arrives_

Xavier finally had enough souls to enter the ballroom, although things looked pretty peaceful to his eyes...This was meant to loosen his guard. Look happy Xavier finally had an easy room, however Madame Cleo told him something he cant stand.

_"Although a web can be creepy its indeed true, the spiders in here will guide the way for you."_ Xavier sighed slowly...spiders again.

Xavier took out evil spirits as well as banshees, yet he thought this was going to be a simple room in his eyes...However the spirit organ had other ideas. As the music played it created a powerful wind that pushed him back into the room, Xavier tried to jump and run but he couldn't move at all. Then the spiders that he cant stand appeared in front of him, Madame Cleo did say that these thing were going to be helpful for him.

_"Well Xavier, I think its time to fight your fear of spiders!"_ Xavier didn't like this but he had to do it.

One spider grabbed him from the front of the room fast, however Xavier was quite to dispatch him before he reached its fangs. Likewise this happened with the other spiders as well in this room, Xavier finally realized that they were making a chain to the organ...However once he got there it was a big surprise. An ever bigger spider was waiting for him at the end, Madame Cleo warned him about this spider quickly.

_"Xavier, be careful now! That's a queen spider that you're about to face, if she hits you she'll take half of your health...Take it out quickly!"_ Xavier didn't say anything he just kept attacking it.

The queen spider was not happy about getting hit with shots, yet the next shot sent it into the organ stopping the wind greatly. Finally with that terrifying ordeal over Xavier turned on the lights, suddenly the light was turned off with quickness...Xavier turned his back to see him...It was Joseph!

_"So, they send this young man after me? Laughable, however I want the beacon of souls...be a good boy and bring it here for me if you-"_ Joseph was cut short by a shot to the face...Madame Cleo chuckled softly.

Xavier was giving him every shot he could you from the beacon, yet Madame Cleo warned him about his evil spirits.

_"Xavier, Watch Out! Joseph will attack you using his evil spirits greatly, simply shoot them as well as Joseph...You'll be done quickly."_ Xavier nodded following that instruction.

After some time Xavier finally defeated him for now, yet it seems like Joseph underestimated him...and in which was quite costly.

_"Don't worry young man I'll be back soon, but I'll warn you now...curiosity killed the cat!"_ Xavier sighed slowly as he began searching for confused souls. After running into some enemies Xavier collected twenty souls, and with that he had two hundred and forty souls in total...however there was something else he found...the final piece of a death certificate.

_"Great work, Xavier! You've finally finished the Maestros death certificate"_ however I don't think he'll be happy for the moment.

_"Hey, why did you stop that beautiful music? I was enjoying the sound of the soul organ my friend, Oh Madame Cleo...I didn't see you there, my apologies. I see that you have my death certificate in your hands, but I didn't know there was a sink hole in that area...well I guess I should have payed attention sooner. Yet lets now worry about that right now Xavier, I do believe I owe you something wonderful...And its the orange soul gem. I've been keeping it for safe keeping Madame Cleo, however I wasn't expecting Joseph to show his hideous face...Well that cant be helped now. I must be continuing the beautiful music in the Ballroom, however you must get going before more danger come for use...and please save us all from the tyrant."_ Xavier held up the beacon as the soul count turned to three hundred and forty.

_"This is going to help you out greatly now Xavier, the orange soul gem allows you to take out groups of enemies...Just charge up the beacon to use this attack. Lets save our progress and take a small rest, you've earned it for the night...however Joseph still lurks on."_ Xavier went to save his progress quickly.

Finally another room is complete in the manor quietly, yet in the next area...can the song guide us further? Perhaps time will tell...


	10. Room 8: Graveyard

_Room 8: Graveyard_

Xavier was heading towards the next area in the Downstairs Hallway, however Madame Cleo knew he wanted to know why more about the Beacon of Souls

_"The Beacon of Souls was created to purify confused spirits to the afterlife, however if an evil doer uses it it could also harm good spirits...casting them in the fiery after-death. Brotherhood of the Soul vowed that they would never let that happen, luckily before my capture was able to aid them in defeating Joseph back in 1229...For the most part I though he was gone._

_Luckily with them helping me I went back to aid in cleansing homes for evil, yet to this day I'll be forever grateful that the Beacon of Souls. Although I don't know the whereabouts of the brotherhood I still keep in touch, but they know what happened in this place and will be coming soon...maybe Xavier you'll make a great member one day."_ Xavier though about it for a moment...yet he knew he had to get back to work.

Finally he was in the graveyard after breaking the seal, however he was about to get a small scare from of a talking head statue.

_"Hello...Hey buddy, I'm talking to you! Sorry if I gave you a scare for a moment, however I'm in dire need of some help. My quartet is somewhere out here sleeping, Joseph made sure we couldn't sing our song. IF you do indeed find them kindly wake them out, however stay way from the shadow talkers...They just release evil no one wants!"_ Xavier looked at the statues in the distance.

As he touch one he had hoped this one would sing, however this head gave a snarky remark to him.

_"What do you want, mister? Do I look like I can sing?"_ Xavier stepped back slowly, however back at the entrance the first head was talking to him.

_"No, sorry Xavier! That's the wrong head you'll have to start over."_ Xavier looked down feeling disappointed...Yet Madame Cleo was ready to give him a hint

_"Find the best singers from graves three, to unlock the hidden area with the melody. Xavier this will be a little tricky for you now, however there is a good way to tell if they are friendly. If they say your name song like he's the good one, but if one says something snarky like the last head he's bad and you'll start over again. Don't choose the three wrong one, I don't want the evil trap Joseph set going off."_ Xavier nodded as he went to continue.

Suddenly a skeletal creature came out of the ground, yet its laughter could give anyone the chills hearing it.

_"Come here...Xavier...bring me the gems!"_ Xavier quickly had to deal with this guy before finishing the job first.

Luckily with the orange soul gem he kept his distance, but at least the skeletal creature is out the way now...However the hardest part was about to arrive. Going back to the first area he decided to touch the middle head bust.

_"Xavier."_ The statue sing softly after being woken up.

Xavier went to the next area where there were, touching the third one he got a response...

_"Xavier.."_ This one was the correct to Xavier's surprise.

Finally we were at the last area of heads, but this time it was difficult. There were five of them for him to choose from, yet going with his gut he touched the fourth one.

_"Xavier!"_ finally he's gotten all of them...yet they sung a song to light the room,

_"Xavier...Xavier...Xavier...Xavier!_

_Now freed from the nightmare, we can finally sing._

_Don't fear us young man, we come in gentle peace._

_A secret area we can unlock, a soulful melody._

_For the tyrants hold on this manor, we'll help Xavier all the way._

_We'll sing our song all day long, for a savior Xavier!_

_For spirits that hear our melody, were just glad were free._

_For spirits that hear are melody...Were just glad were free!"_ Xavier smiled a little as he heard the song.

Yet there was no time to admire it now I'm afraid, Xavier need to find twenty five confused souls in the graveyard. After a few near misses from the skeletons he got them, yet Xavier had to save his progress before continuing on. Finally with this area cleared he can start the next room, yet will it be the end for Xavier...Perhaps he can save his soul in time.


	11. Room 9 Mausoleum

_Room 9: Mausoleum_

Xavier was at last in the Mausoleum after sleeping, yet this place had a dark and eerie feeling to it. For one thing there was no light switch that he could cut on, however what Madame Cleo said gave him a good shiver down his spine.

_"The battle begins as the bell tolls, out last them all to save your soul..."_ Xavier got the feeling he had to fight hoards of enemies.

Going down he saw something pulsing in the distance, although he had a bad feeling he knew he had to touch the object. Touching the strange walk the room locked behind him, suddenly a sinister voice spoke from a far to Xavier...However that wasn't the only thing that came.

_"Young man, do you really think it would be this easy? Only if your alive after bell tolls...will you gain access here."_ Suddenly a marble like demon came into view...he also summoned a tiny monster with him as well.

_"Xavier now is the time for you to get serious dear, that over there is a Marble Brute...One of Joseph's stronger monsters. The regular soul gem attack will not work on him at all, so charge the beacon to use a power or a ultra shot."_ Xavier didn't ask anymore question after that.

He had to survive ten minutes fighting these monsters, yet taking out the Marble Brute doesn't mean thing are over for Xavier. He has to continue fighting until the bell tolls, sadly that means Xavier will fight waves of enemies...So this is the time he must be cautious and smart at the same time. Remembering strategies from past rooms can be helpful here, so for the most part Xavier had everything he need to win this fight...But overconfidence can be a downfall. Finally after ten punishing minutes the bell tolled, Xavier breathed heavily as the light came on.

_"Madame Cleo!"_ said, Xavier. _"I think that might be another diary, should we read it?"_ Madame Cleo looked up softly.

_"Yes, Xavier! Please let's hurry up the stairs to see the next volume, however you might want to drink a healing tonic before you do that."_ Xavier did take a good bit of damage from the battle.

_((May 29, 1234 Volume III))_

_"The many souls in this city is quite tempting to have, yet even I can get consumed by silly emotions...However sometimes that's all for the better. It was on that day I met that beautiful women on a spring day, yet her soul was quite enjoyable to feed on...But I wanted more than that. Her name was Abigail Thorn, although shy she was quite vigilant._

_|Excuse me, are you ok sir?| I quickly regain my thoughts._

_|Yes, everything is alright. Please forgive me I was thinking heavily, My name is Joseph Desaulniers...Pleasure to meet you| For the moment she was quite cautious of me._

_|Nice to meet you, however I must go now...my father is waiting for me to get home| She was gone from my sights...typical protective fathers._

_However I didn't let that small hiccup annoy me that moment on, sometime you have to take things that you want the most...Oh how sweet it was. But before I could do it that damned group called the Brotherhood of the Soul found me, why do they always come at the worst of times? No matter I'll find her soon in the city, yet I have to deal with that Brotherhood of the Soul...For one thing they've finally found the soul gems...I must destroy them._

_Joseph Desaulniers"_ Xavier looked a bit confused...However Madame Cleo rolled her eyes.

_"Hmph that Joseph tried to seduce that beautiful girl, yet she was quite smart to get away from him quickly. I'm just thankful that the Brotherhood of the Soul caught up to him, however we don't have time to reflect on this matter Xavier...Let's find the confused souls."_ Xavier knew Madame Cleo was right about this.

Xavier searched high and low in the Mausoleum to find the souls, although he had a few run ins with enemies he was able to find all twenty five souls. Now that he has four hundred and five souls he's doing great so far, yet there are still two more rooms to do before he's done in this area. Xavier saved his progress before he could forget to, but for now Xavier could get some much needed sleep.

Finally with this room done he's one step closer to Joseph, however will the floors give way to his demise...Perhaps time will tell us otherwise.


	12. Room 10: Winter Gardens

_Room 10: Winter Gardens_

Xavier broke the barrier that protected the Winter Gardens, for the most part this place looked a bit easy to do...However Madame Cleo warned him greatly with this clue.

_"Turn the cranks to light the wells, but be careless and bid farewell..."_ Xavier looked puzzled that moment.

I'm afraid that Xavier is going to get a good look from the clue, suddenly as he got to the first well he jumped and the tile disappeared. Xavier eyes widened with horror as he saw a bottomless pit, however it did take out a few spiders so it was a good thing...Yet Madame Cleo got on him the moment this happened.

_"Xavier there is no time to be careless in this room, if you fall in the put you'll take damage and have to start over again. Don't be careless in the Winter Gardens, besides we have to light all the wells in order to find the souls."_ Xavier nodded sternly.

Turning the first crank the well began to light, although this was a good start Xavier still had two more to do before he could turn on the switch. Going to the second well there was a giant spider waiting, even though the tiles did fall Joseph was happy it took the spider away. Finally after scary moments with the tiles Xavier light the wells, however to tough task was to turn on the switch. Evil spirits were waiting for him at the front of the stairs, but Xavier was fast and turned the switch on quickly.

Now with the lights on the room returns to back to normal, however that doesn't mean the job isnt finished just yet. There were fifteen confused souls in this room hiding, Xavier had to find all of them to complete this area. Although this place didn't have many souls enemies came along, however in this creepy manor...What doesn't hide in here. Finally after finding all the souls he had collected about four hundred and five souls, yet he was finally done in this room.

Xavier couldnt want to get a good bit of sleep for the next area, however will Joseph be kinder the next time they meet...Perhaps time will tell.


	13. Room 11: Pantry, Meet the GeneralJose

_Room 11: Pantry, Meet the general...Joseph strikes back_

Xavier was finally at the last room of the Downstairs Hallway, with four hundred and five souls he was able to beak the barrier quickly. Inside the room looked dark and gloomy, however something about Madame Cleo's clue had something to do about the room.

_"With the portal between darkness and right, the lever will keep your path bright."_ Xavier was doing a bit of thinking for a second.

Suddenly he saw a strange portal in the room, touching a picture Xavier was able to open the floor grate that was guarding it. Once the portal was free to enter Xavier jumped inside, however there was something very strange about this place. It felt evil as evil spirits came to attack him, luckily Xavier was quick with the trigger finger...or beacon.

Yet there was something else in here that really got Xavier moving, but then a large shadow like creature came from the floor with red eyes.

_"Xavier...give me be beacon...give me the gems!"_ Xavier's hair stood up with fear...However Madame Cleo knew about this type of monster well.

_"Watch out, Xavier! That creature is know as a Shadow Feeder...yet another one of Joseph's elite monsters. I'll warn you not to underestimate this creature, although it doesn't move fast it can pack a good punch. The strange thing about this creature is that the regular power shot will hurt it, however if used with the white soul gem you will stun the creature greatly...So combinations of hits can be a good thing."_ Xavier didn't ask anything he kept shooting.

Finally after an round of shots the Shadow Feeder was gone, however Xavier sill had to light the room first. Pulling the lever he was able to open the gate, yet there wee sharp teeth around the entrance of the gate. Xavier quickly got back to the good sight safely, being nimble he was able get inside before the doors closed. Turning on the switch the room finally had light at last, suddenly the light were off with a flash...It's Joseph, he's here again!

_"I'm afraid that the light can't stat on for now, besides Xavier I have a score to settle with You!"_ Xavier saw him as he shivered slowly.

Things were a bit harder since Joseph was able to launch a shadow like attack at him, however Xavier learned that jumping is the best strategy here. Yet he also brought evil spirits to the party, Xavier wasn't the most thrilled about this...But you have to fight them in every room. The battle was over at last with the final shot, however Xavier knew that this wasn't the last time he'll see Joseph.

_"Don't worry, Xavier...the next time we me, I wont be so merciful...TO YOU!"_ Xavier sighed in relief that he was gone.

Now he has to find twenty souls in the pantry, however the monsters weren't going to make it easy for him. Searching high and low he was able to collect the souls, but even better he found a death certificate.

_"Well done, Xavier! With that the General's death certificate is complete."_ Even the general himself was quite pleased.

_"About time you got here to the pantry soldier, but I have to admit you fought strongly on the battlefield today. I see you have my death certificate here, yet I already knew that I died on the battle field...I may have lost my life, but I haven't lost my will. Speaking of fighting I have the Yellow Soul Gem for you Xavier, however that doesn't mean the battle is over for you lad. There will be many challenges coming towards you, so it important for you to be focus Xavier...Now go on my friend, charge into battle like a soldier!"_ Xavier held the beacon up as the souls count came to five hundred and twenty-five souls

_"Great work, now we've got some fire power! With the new soul gem it will increase the attack of your rapid shot, however it will also let you hit multiple enemies with it as well. This will come in handy with the last area of the manor, however things are about to get really hard for you Xavier...I mean it this time! Save your progress so you can get some rest, you've earned it Xavier."_ Xavier quickly saved his progress in the hallway.

Finally with the Downstairs Hallway done there is one more area left, yet will the arrangement of furniture help us in the next room? Perhaps its best if we wait a little wile.


	14. Room 12: Study

_Room 12: The Study_

Xavier was up quickly to unlock the Upstairs Hallway, yet once the barrier was broken they could continue. In his mind he had so many questions, for one...How did Joseph live way past his life after the Brotherhood defeated him...Before he could say anything Madame Cleo spoke.

_"You may know a little about Joseph as I've told you, yet he able to live past his death by feasting on souls...However he likes to bend them to his will. Since he sold his soul to the devil he doesn't have to worry about death, however as time goes on he'll be looking for more souls to feed on. If he manages to leave this manor Joseph will be unstoppable, but I feel ashamed that I couldn't save the owners of manor...Alexander and his wife Julia. While I was in my picture frame I've heard the souls crying, yet there was nothing I could do at that point. He made sure that I would never cleanse this manor again, but if was foolish of me to think he was defeated so easily...That's why we need you here Xavier, the soul are counting on you to succeed."_ Xavier paused for a bit...yet he continued on.

Traveling in the Upstairs Hallway he made it to the study, and opening the barrier they entered the room quickly. Things were going to get harder for Xavier, yet he noticed that he couldn't reach the light switch since it so high up...Don't worry Madame Cleo has a good clue for him.

_"When the light switch you seek is out of view, rugs will help arrange for you"_ Xavier pondered for a moment before exploring the room.

Even inside the room looks peaceful enemies lay in wait, however while did it he was able to touch one of the rugs...The furniture move all around. Xavier was able to climb on them to make a chain easily, but he noticed it wasn't complete just at the moment. Stepping on the second rug allowed more furniture to form with the other chain, yet that also brought along a marble brute that Xavier had to deal with.

Once that monster was gone Xavier walked on the furniture, yet he realized it was not finished just yet. There was one more rug that he had to step on to complete the chain, yet Xavier looked twice to make sure no monsters were around. Once on the third rug the chain was complete, but a banshee came by to say hello to him...Luckily he dispose of her quickly. On the third chain Xavier was able to reach the switch with ease, and with a flash the lights were on at last. Finally they were able to search for confused souls now, however something caught Xavier's eye.

_"Madame Cleo, look! It's another diary of Joseph, should we read it?"_ Madame Cleo spoke quickly

_"Yes, let's see what he wrote this time!"_ Xavier open the book slowly

_((June 19, 1234 Volume VI))_

_"My monster have been getting defeated left and right in the manor, yet I've discovered who been doing it all this time. Friend of Alexander's wife has been getting into my plans, never though the noisy Gypsy Madame Cleo would get into my little game. However every time I try to attack her magic stops me, but even worse she's called that blasted Brotherhood of the Soul. I will have to retreat for the most part to regain my forces, so for now Madame Cleo you win this time around...However I'm afraid that this place isn't fit for a lady...to be on her own._

_Besides that I finally was able to meet the beautiful Abigail Thorn again, however this time she was finally mine for good. Although her soul was enjoyable I wanted something more, why do I have this strange feeling in my heart...I'm a demon, are we supposed to feel love? I was torn on that moment on, yet as a demon I can indeed have both. Once we were finally wed which was a month ago, we were both happy...Soon I realized Abigail gave me something beautiful...She gave me a son. He took after his father which was no surprise, however he did get his beautiful brown eyes from his mother...I named him Atticus Thorn._

_With my family I will able to attack that dreaded Gypsy again, however I first had to deal with the Brotherhood of the Soul first. With my minions dealing with them I can focus on Madame Cleo, but even I have to admit that witch got the better of me for the moment. I saw her sitting in her home tending to the spirits, yet little did I know she was indeed watching my every move...Ugh I was caught that second, how careless of me falling for her trap._

_|Don't think I didn't see you coming in my home demon, who are you and what do you want?|_ I chuckled at her remark.

_|I've been wondering why my minions aren't getting Alexander, and now I've found out who has been stopping them...Listen woman, this matter doesn't concern you.|_ She scuffed at my remark.

_|Alexander and his wife Julia are my friends, so I'm afraid that it does concern me now...And how dare you speak to me that way demon! Get out of my house!|_ I must of struck a nerve.

_|Why are you so hostile to me, can't a friendly demon say hello?|_ However I knew she wasn't falling for this.

_|There is no such thing as a friendly demon, now get out before I cleanse you out of my home for good...Begone Demon!_| I'll took my leave for now.

_Don't worry, Madame Cleo! We'll meet again later...However I'll be the victor this time around, but trust me I have a surprise in store for you._

_Joseph Desaulniers"_ Xavier looked at Madame Cleo with confusion...However she remembers that day.

_"Yes, Xavier! I did get visited by him on that June day, however I was able to shoo him away from my home...I didn't know Joseph had a child with her. Let's not get worried about the past now Xavier, besides we have to find the confused souls."_ Xavier nodded slowly.

Searching high and low Xavier was able to find all twenty souls here, however that diary still scared him a bit...If Madame Cleo hadn't of stopped him, for the most part he left it at that. Finally with the room done Xavier saved his progress quickly, however will the toys guide us to a new place in the manor...Perhaps time will tell.


	15. Room 13: Toy Room

_Room 13: Toy Room_

Xavier was finally able to to get to the toy room with ease, yet with five hundred and forty five souls he was able to break the barrier down. Evil spirits were the first monsters he ran into in this room, however with the yellow soul gem it makes things so easier now. Now with them out of the way Xavier could finally start this room, but what can he do in this room actually...Madame Cleo game him a clue to help him out.

_"In the chest is the right way to go, however to light the room follow the dominoes"_ Xavier did see a small toy chest besides the other toys.

Opening the chest Xavier heard a tiny giggle softly, oh dear he knows what going to happen next. Screaming he was falling down into the toy chest, luckily a bouncing ball caught him in time...Probably from a friendly spirit. Xavier noticed a few dominoes in the room as they formed a path, however trying to balance was the big challenge. This seemed easy however sometimes you could fall off he edge, but for the most part Xavier kept his balance. Things were about to get harder with a narrow pathway with a long drop down, so for the most part going slow was the best solution right now.

_"Xavier be careful now if you fall you'll start over again, luckily the friendly spirits in this chest made a magical barrier around you. Don't rush through this maze now, for its best to look to things before speeding off."_ Xavier nodded slowly as he took his time.

Once he was pass the narrow path he was a foot away from the switch, yet that doesn't mean things are going to be easy one bit. Evil spirits came to visit him down here, so Joseph must have place them here to deter Xavier from reaching the light...However with the new soul gem that wasn't much of a problem. Once he got to the light switch he activated it quickly, finally with the lights on the room returns to normal. Normally Xavier would go to find confused souls, however he found something that caught his attention.

"Madame Cleo, what's this little book here?" Madame Cleo's eyes widen softly.

"Why, this is my personal diary I've always had. How did it get in this place, however I know your curious about my history...You can reed it." Xavier opened it slowly

_((April 19, 1227))_

_"I was running to save my soul from that soul demon name Joseph, even though I was nineteen you learn about things quickly...For one always watch you back for danger. I lived peaceful in a secret area in a village, although I was indeed a gypsy I loved life. I remember when I met a beautiful women by the name of Julia, however she said there was trouble in the manor they lived in. I happily help them cleanse the home, yet I knew that would bring me a lot of trouble._

_|Oh, I didn't expect the cleanser to be such a beautiful woman...|_ I froze when my ears pick that up.

_|Who are you?|_ The man chuckled softly as he came into view. he wore a blue classical outfit with golden trims, although he did have blue eyes...he also had claw like nails...he was not someone I expected to be friendly.

_|Oh please forgive me, even a demon like myself forgets his manners...I'm Joseph Desaulniers, its a pleasure to meet you...Madame Cleo|_ I never keep my eyes off him...demons are shifty.

_|I know that you're the person that's following me, however I'll warn you just once...Try anything and you'll be cleansed real quickly.|_ I saw his sword just then as i got my cleansing tags ready.

|Why are you so defensive, Cleo? Can't we have a simple conversation, a gentlemen like myself wouldn't dare lay his hands on a beautiful women-| I stopped him when he lied clearly in my face.

_|Save the bull crap for someone else Joseph, you've been stealing souls...So to try to claim that your so innocent, for I see right through you.|_ Joseph knew that I was smart, so in my mind he took his losses a left me.

_|Very well, Madame Cleo...I'll take my leave, however I won't be so kind to you next time. So for the mean time watch your back|_ I breathed slowly as he left the area.

_I don't know what he's up to from my standpoint, yet I knew it could be good at all...I'll keep my eye on him and help Julia_

_Madam Cleo"_ Xavier looked shocked...Madame Cleo had met him before came to the manor.

_"Yes, I did meet him eight years earlier...However I had my reasons to be cautious of him. Let's find the fifteen souls in the room Xavier, yet watch your back for monsters."_ Xavier nodded as he hurried along.

Although there were monsters finding the souls were easy, but once he had them Xavier quickly saved his progress before he went to sleep. Finally the room was done at last in the manor, however will the lethal aim of the hearth hurt us all...Perhaps time will tell.


	16. Room 14: Hunters Room

_Room 14: Hunters room_

Xavier finally was able to enter the Hunters room with five hundred and sixty souls, however things were about to get really tough. As he entered the room Xavier noticed the fireplace was aglow, but Madame Cleo warned him about the twisted room with this clue.

_"The evil hearth has lethal aim, however wall candles can't dodge its flames."_ Xavier froze with fear...He also noticed shields on the walls, why would they be in a place like this?

Soon Xavier was going to get his answer to the question, suddenly as he took one step the shields got in front of him...Soon a giant fireball came from the hearth with great speed. Luckily Xavier was hiding behind one of the shields for protection, yet before he could go on Madame Cleo gave him a bit of caution.

_"Xavier charging ahead of the shields will be foolish here, however doing that will bring your demise quicker. As you move the shields will follow you in this room, yet for your safety its best to hide behind them...Oh yes the fireballs can also attack and hurt the enemies as well._

_But if you try to us them as a shield would be risky, so for the time being use the shields as an defensive strategy...However I must warn you that once you get to the candles they wont block for you. This is where your jumping skills will come into place, so only jump when the fireball is coming."_ Xavier nodded as he moved closing each and every step.

With the advice Madame Cleo gave he was able to get to the middle of the room, yet as she stated they will not go to the walls. Luckily a monster to the hit of the fireballs nicely, Xavier was able to jump to avoid the hit...In doing so he was able to light the first candle.

Going back to the shield he moved to the left, however before he could move a pack of evil spirits came to him. The bright side to this room was enemies died quickly, but that doesn't mean Xavier won't get hurt in the process. Although it was a tough maneuver to manage all the candles were lit, for once Xavier sighted heavily as he walked back to the door...Yet why do I have the feeling were going to meet a new enemy here?

As Xavier went down the path he passed a creepy set of armor, however from the looks of it this was indeed samurai armor. Suddenly as he passed the armor it began to move, red eyes formed to make a shadow like body...it spoke with an eerie tone.

_"Come here Xavier...I want your soul...Now!"_ Xavier looked back to see a samurai setting for an attack...But before he could Madame Cleo gave Xavier a warning.

_"Xavier, be extremely careful! That's an Evil Samurai or Shadow Samurai your looking at, Joseph elite monsters get stronger as you go on. He the second strongest monster in the manor here, however if you get hit he will do a wallop. The regular soul attack will not do anything to this monster, but if you use a power shot it will stun him for a moment...use your attacks wisely Xavier!"_ Xavier didn't ask any questions...he just attacked the monster.

With power shots he was able to keep his distance from the Shadow Samurai, however after about five or six power shots the samurai was finally defeated. With that little terror out the way Xavier can search for confuses souls in the room, however with twenty five to find enemies wont give him an easy time. Searching around he was able to find all twenty five of them, yet Xavier was still shivering after almost losing his head. Madame Cleo was happy that Xavier was able to finish this room almost without a scratch, yet saving his progress helped give him a good night sleep.

Finally with another room done things are getting tougher, however will the moons glow show Joseph's intentions...Perhaps time will tell.


	17. Room 15: Sun Room, Meet the Milkmaid

_Room 15: Solar Room, Meet the Milkmaid...Xavier near miss with Joseph_

Xavier was with Madame Cleo as he opened the door to the Sun Room, however once inside he noticed this room didn't have a switch to turn on. Xavier scratched his head slowly noticing this, yet Madame Cleo game him a clue to help him out.

_"A mirror will gleam peacefully when the sun shows, however to light the room adjust the moons glow."_ Xavier noticed the moon's light coming from a window.

Soon evil spirits came to visit them where the main mirror was, but before they could attack Xavier took care of them quickly. There was a magic crank that follow him around the room, as he reached the first mirror he adjust the angle to the light. This seemed easy enough for him to do, however he also noticed the evil samurai armor in the room as well...Ugh he has to deal with them now.

Before he could shine the light he also worked on the other mirror, but in a way this will save him a good bit of time later. The moon beam was slowly going towards the glass sphere slowly, however before he could turn the crank a Marble Brute came to visit him, Xavier quickly used the power shots to dispatch of him before his minions could attack. Finally for a moment he could continue moving the mirrors, yet it seemed like ages passed since the mirrors moved slowly...I guess patience is a virtue.

Xavier started to move to the last mirror quietly, suddenly he heard shoes running at him quickly from the distance. It was two Shadow Samurai and there were two of them to be exact, sighing heavily Xavier began to deal with them both at the moment. Although he did take some damage he was able to get rid of them, luckily there was a healing tonic he collected to heal. Once he was at the last mirror he adjusted it to the glass sphere, finally after some hard work he was able to light the room...Suddenly Joseph appears with a dark grin.

_"Hmm it seems you don't know when to give up, do you? Here, let me help you!" _Xavier looked serious this time around...For he knows he gotten stronger.

Right off the bat he was able to trick Xavier as he appeared behind him, Xavier took a good bit of damage however he did get wise to this.

_"Hehehe...Did you bite a little more than you can chew, Xavier?"_ Xavier scuffed at his remark.

_"No, Joseph! It appears to me you think I'm still a frighted in here, I'm not the same person when I first came to the manor...It wont be easy!"_ Joseph's smile quickly turned serious...he was right you know.

Xavier was able to jump when the attacks came to him, yet also hitting him he was able to do good bit of damage every time Joseph attacked. Finally after a few minutes he was able to defeat him, Joseph snarled as he saw Xavier smirking at him...he was realizing this man was beating him.

_"Why won't you leave while you still can, do you really want to die as a hero?"_ Xavier sighed as the lights came back on at last. Now with that annoyance over they could finally search for confused souls, although there were fifteen souls to find he knew enemies will pop up during the search. Finally after a few enemies and misses Xavier found all fifteen souls, however that wasn't the only thing he found...Which Madame Cleo spoke softly.

_"Fantastic, Xavier! With that piece you've completed the Milkmaid's death certificate!"_ with that she appeared before them happy.

_"Finally I can see the room again with the lights on, thanks Madame Cleo I feel a little better right now. Xavier has my death certificate in his hand, but I didn't know that those cows were coming...Yes it was a stampede and I tripped and fell, so you know about what happened next._

_Although I died I still love milking the cows in the country side, however that not really important right now I'm afraid to say. In fact I do indeed have something that you both need, and that my friends is the Blue Soul Gem that I kept safe from Joseph._

_I love the blue color it reminds me of cool fall mornings waking up, sadly we wont be able to enjoy it if Joseph isn't stopped...I'm afraid my work his is done for now. Please Xavier defeat this guy so we can be at peace, even in death he torments us so...For all of us friendly spirits!"_ Xavier collected the soul gem as the spirits count now reached seven hundred.

_"Yes, we've got it! With the blue soul gem you will be able to stun the Shadow Samurai longer, however it will do well we the Marble Brute too. Just charge the shot to release it, don't forget to save your progress Xavier...Tomorrow night is going to be a tough challenge for you."_ Xavier nodded slowly as he left the room.

Saving his progress he was able to a good night sleep, yet the manor is almost complete as the battle with Joseph nears...But will death stair at Xavier in the face? Perhaps time will tell us more to come.


	18. Room 16: Children's Room

Room 16: Children's Room

Xavier was finally up prepared to do the second part of the hallway, although things were going good is about to get harder. However there were still things he wanted to know, for one how was Madame Cleo able to talk to spirits so easily...That is when she opened up more about her past.

_"Well Xavier when I was a young child I fond out I had a special gift, yet in my eyes it wasn't special since my mother and grandmother had this gift. Speaking to spirits I was able to cleanse homes from the ones that were evil, however sometimes that will lure evil people towards you. Joseph tried to trick me into joining his soul collecting, yet I didn't fall for that trick one bit._

_Even though when I became a young women things got interesting, for one I did meet the Brotherhood of the Soul back in 1224. With their wisdom I was able to home in my skills well, yet I was also able to make sure evil spirits got purified. As I did state I was imprisoned doesn't mean fight is over, so you see even though I'm in this picture frame...I have a score to settle with one name Joseph."_ Xavier smiled as they headed to the next room.

Reaching the Children's Room he had enough souls to remove the barrier, as he entered the room Madame Cleo put a golden necklace around his neck for protection...However this clue that she gave him was going to be a good reason why.

_"Close the door and your fate is near, but it takes bravery to face your fear."_ Xavier pondered this for a moment.

Going into the room he first faced off against evil spirits and Skeletal Fiends, yet even Xavier felt like this was way to easy to begin with. Suddenly he notice the door to closet shift for quite some time, as he opened the closet door it showed nothing...But once he entered he was in a graveyard like maze.

_"Xavier be cautious I feel something dark a evil in this area...Xavier Run! Don't say anything right now, I'll tell you later."_ Xavier ran for his life as a dark figure chased him.

Going through the maze ge was able to get back to the children room, yet once he got there he noticed it was all tombstones here. Suddenly mist came from the closet quickly, yet something else was in the closet as well.

_"Xavier..."_ A voice called from the closet as the door was sliced open...the voice that called him was...The Dullahan!

Xavier shivered seeing the creature up close for the first time, yet this was the reason why Madame Cleo gave him the golden necklace for protection.

_"Xavier that creature you see here is the Dullahan, this is Joseph's strongest elite monster. If you get hit he'll take more than half of your courage away, power shots are the only way you can defeat this monster. When he's going to attack immediately jump back and use a power shot, so that way you wont take any hits from him...Got it?"_ Xavier nodded as the Dullahan came closer.

Although he was scared Xavier was able to keep his cools, the Dullahan disappeared every time Xavier landed an hit on him...So being vigilant wasn't an option. After a grueling battle he was finally able to beat the Dullahan, yet as the creature disappeared the lights in the room came on quickly. Xavier realized that Madame Cleo didn't take back the necklace, however something tells me he'll meet this creature a lot in the Manor.

Now with the lights one Xavier began looking for confused souls, although the enemies didn't give him any rest he was able to collect them. Finally after a good bit of searching he found all fifteen souls, Xavier however knew rooms were about to get harder from here on out. Yet for the most part his work here was do in the Children's Room, but before he could continue he saved his progress quickly.

Finally another room was done in the manor, yet will Xavier have to give chase to the light switch? Perhaps time will tell...


	19. Room 17: Sitting Room

Room 17 Sitting Room

Xavier was already in the sitting room after breaking the barrier, however he notice the light switch was hiding from him...Luckily Madame Cleo gave him a good clue about this room.

_"The light switch will play hide and seek to stay away, find his hiding spot and it will stay."_ Xavier after the clue notice samurai armor in the room...those guys again?

Although he hates to deal with them you have to get used to it, but his big challenge now is catching the light switch. He was able to find it in the corner, yet it ran away from him quickly like the shadows...This was going to be harder than he though. Madame Cleo gave him a good bit of advice from this.

_"Xavier remember this isnt going to be easy to catch it, however this is going to be a game of cat and mouse. You have to think like the prey to succeed here, yet also be cautious enemies will be in her as well. So keep your eyes out for the enemies to pop up, but dont forget to focus on the light switch as well."_ Xavier nodded as he continued on.

As the game with on things started to get a bit interesting, yet for one Xavier noticed the light switch heads for its post as he goes to the right...I guess this is the best direction to go. He also had to keep an eye out for enemies as well, but as he got to a corner spiders came out to attack him. Luckily he was able to take out before they could touch him, however once was was able to corner the light switch he finally was able to get some light.

Now with the lights on he can find the confused souls swiftly, however the first thing that greeted him were Shadow Samurais. These guys where annoying to deal with in this room, but Xavier handled them quickly and with caution. Although this room was small he was able to collect all fifteen souls, yet before he left the room he sat down for a second...He had something on his mind.

_"Madame Cleo."_ Said Xavier. _"Why did Joseph choose to be evil, he could have used his photography for something great."_ Cleo nodded softly.

_"Joseph lost his twin at a young age If my memory serves correct, however he thought to capture the souls so they would never leave him. But getting too greedy with it he started to claim their souls, and now he's this demon that we have today If his twin was still alive maybe we could have avoided this, yet even death can no be undone dear."_ Xavier thought for a moment.

_"Can we contact his twin, Madame Cleo?"_ Cleo looked down sadly.

_"Xavier its too late now for that I'm afraid, Joseph is too far gone we have to defeat him...Besides he'll never listen to us. Let's go save our progress so we can get some rest Xavier."_ Xavier nodded as he left the room.

Saving there progress Xavier was able to get some sleep, yet will the evil dragons keep him form his path...Perhaps time will tell.


	20. Room 18: Museum

Room 18: The Museum

Xavier was finally in the Museum after breaking the barrier, and right off the bat he saw four shadow samurais. Yet before he could get started he got a clue form Madame Cleo.

_"The evil dragons form a maze with fright, to make it through avoid their sight."_ Xavier will be dealing with a maze like puzzle.

Dodging the Samurais he was able to get to the chess area, however once he took on step he was transported into the maze. Xavier wanted to take a step inside the area, but Madame Cleo stopped him before he could make a mistake.

_"Wait, Xavier! The evil dragons are a line in a maze like way, however if one spots you they will teleport you back to the start. You'll have to start all over from the beginning dear, yet there are six dragons that represent a puzzle. I'll warn you that each puzzle gets harder when you clear one, but once you solved them all you'll be able to turn on the light switch. So I want you to look for the solutions in here carefully, yet also take your time in here as well...rushing could lead to trouble."_ Xavier nodded as he continued on.

First thing he notice that the dragons were facing a certain direction, for him going the opposite way helped Xavier get through the first maze. Once dragon disappeared as he was sent to the next once, however he noticed that this once was a bit harder. Xavier looked to see the status moving a bit while the others weren't, however this room required a little bit of timing to get to the next puzzle. Luckily he was able to get through the maze easily, however the next puzzles required a bit of thinking.

_"Some of the dragons move as others turn."_ Said, Xavier. _"Maybe I'll see the solution if the timing is quite right."_ Xavier watched the dragons carefully.

Soon he noticed that soon as one turned they couldn't face him, yet he also seen that the dragons turned if he goes right...so there might be a solution after all. After twenty-seven minutes he was able to complete all the puzzles, but Shadow Samurais were waiting for him once the last dragon statue disappeared. Yet with those samurais gone he was able to cut on the light switch, so with that Xavier was able to look for confused souls...But something caught his eye.

_"Madame Cleo, look I think there is another Diary. Do you want to read it?"_ Madame Cleo looked up quickly.

_"Yes, Xavier! I want to know what he wrote in there, yet is Julia and Alexander somewhere in this diary part."_ Xavier opened the book...What was in here made Madame Cleo cry tears.

_{{June 15, 1234 Volume V)_)

_"Finally I have all the souls I need to keep my hunger alive, funny how the owners of the Manor thought he could defeat me...My evil spirits handled them greatly. However the Brotherhood of the Soul was here to tamper with my victory, although they were too lake to save Alexander...Julia was able to escape my grasp for the moment._

_|Who are you demon, and what have you done with my husband?|_ Julia was so quick to notice me as a approached

_|That's nothing for you to worry about woman, however I do believe you should focus on your well being this time around. Alexander is finished my dear...Don't worry, soon you'll join him.|_ Tears form from here eyes.

_|You monster! Release my husband now, or I'll-|_ I cut her off in disgust, she dare to demand from me.

_|You do what to me, well I'm waiting? And you have the nerve to demand from me, I'm the one who will decide who lives and who-|_ A magic ward keep me from moving freely...Cleo!

_|Julia come with me I'll make sure you wont get hurt, The Brotherhood of the Soul is with me this time around._

_Come my home is in the city I'll take you there, Joseph Desaulniers I will never forgive you for what you did to Alexander...Take this!|_ Damn that Gypsy Cleo, Julia was going to be mine!

_However that didn't matter I was able to find her by my minions, even if Cleo try to stop me her soul was finally mine...The look on Cleo's face was beautiful, yet so somber. Now with the Manor clear I'll be able to feast as I please, yet something tells me I'll be dealing with Madame Cleo really soon...Perhaps she'll have company next time?_

_Joseph Desaulniers_" Xavier looked at Madame Cleo as tears streamed from her eyes.

_"Madam Cleo..."_ Said, Xavier. _"Are you alright, maybe I shouldn't have opened the diary if this painful memories came-"_ Madame Cleo cut him of softly, although these were painful she had to know what happened.

_"No Xavier, I had to listen to that diary section. I wanted you to know what a monster Joseph Desaulniers really was. Although I feel ashamed that I couldn't protector I'll make sure she gets to the after life...Come now lets look for confused souls."_ Xavier nodded softly.

Searching high and low Xavier managed to collect all twenty souls, finally with seven hundred and fifty souls they were finished with this room...Yet for the Manor they had only four more rooms to finished. Xavier saved the game while he was able to get some rest, yet with the rugs put the pieces in order...Perhaps time will tell.


	21. Room 19: Parlor, Meet the Chimney Sweep

Room 19: Parlor, Meet the Chimney Sweep...Last encounter with Joseph

Xavier was finally able to reach the Parlor easily, yet with seven hundred and fifty souls he broke the barrier that was preventing his entrance. As he entered the room he noticed that the light switch was atop the stares, however the room was out of wack like puzzle pieces...Don't worry, Madame Cleo gave him a clue.

_"As the rugs change the room in the night, adjust the pieces the reach the light."_ Xavier nodded softly as he approached the fireplace.

However before he could think he had to deal with evil spirits, luckily he was able to deal with them quickly...However he will have to keep his eyes open for more enemies. As he stepped on a rug the walls went flying in the shadows, although he though he fix it the light switch went the other way.

But that didn't make Xavier feel down at all, yet it was going to take a few tries before he gets the combination. Madame Cleo knew that Xavier was on to something this time, however she let him find the solution on his own. Finally after a few tries he was able to find the combination, as he went up to the stairs he cut on the light switch...suddenly a dark flare came into the room...it was Joseph!

_"Well it seems that you've made it up here all by yourself Xavier, however I'm afraid that your journey ends here...Give me those gems!"_ Xavier already knew the answer to his request.

Joseph was always like to keep Xavier on his toes early on, but this time I;m afraid it was the other way around. Xavier gained more confidence as he continued in the manor, yet overtime he was also able to create strategies on how to deal with Joseph.

_"As I told you before Joseph, I'm not the same person when I entered the manor...This wont be easy for you."_ Joseph scuffed at those remarks.

_"Don't be so overconfident young man, you have know idea what I can do. Trust me I'll have a sweet surprise in store once you-"_ He was cut off by Xavier hitting him in the face.

Joseph knew he was in trouble the moment Xavier said that, so in the end he got a taste of defeat again by his hands.

_"Don't worry, Xavier! I wont forget this at all...I'll deal with you and Madame Cleo later!"_ Cleo looked on as he disappeared quickly.

Finally after that fight he could focus on finding the confused souls, but since the room was small he only had to find ten of them. Searching high and low he was able to collect them all, however he did also complete the final death certificate.

_"Well done, Xavier! With that piece we've finally completed the Chimney Sweeps Death Certificate."_ they heard giggling coming form the room.

_"Xavier I was rooting for you as I watched from a safe place, however I'm so proud of you how you got this far...I'm getting a bit teary eyed. Oh I see you have my death certificate here, yes I was cleaning a chimney and had an accident that caused...you know the rest. Speaking of accident I almost forgot to give you something, so here it is the red soul gem in my hands. Red is my favorite color as it's for me the color of happiness, however we're not ready for happiness quite yet I'm afraid. Once Joseph is out of the way we can have our manor back, so please for all of us Xavier don't give up the fight...Fight on!."_ Xavier held up the beacon as the soul number finally came to eight hundred and sixty souls.

_"Finally we have the last soul gem which is the red one, this will allow you to hit multiple enemies within its radius. Now with all the soul gems the beacon is at its strongest Xavier, however there is one friendly spirit let I'm afraid. Let's save our progress while we still can dear, so you'll be able to get some rest for the next rooms."_ Xavier nodded as he left the parlor happily.

Saving his progress he was able to get a good nights sleep, finally with this room done there were only three rooms left...however will passing the pictures will show the light...perhaps time will tell.


	22. Room 20: Gallery

Room 20: The Gallery

Xavier was up quickly to get to the gallery, yet Madame Cleo was silent this time around. But they both knew that Xavier had everything he needed, so with eight hundred and sixty souls he broke the barrier down easily. This room was different since hit had pictures only, however there was no light switch in here at all...Yet Madame Cleo gave a clue that will help him.

_"Pass through the pictures to make this right, as you correct the darkness and show the light."_ Xavier nodded slowly.

Before Xavier could start evil spirits came to visit him, however this was the least of his troubles from enemies...Dullahan was the monster he needed to be careful of. Yet with his run in with them he was able to dodge him easily, and with that he can continue with the pictures.

Xavier was able to correct the first four pictures, sadly his path was cut and no way to make it to the top. Madame Cleo knew that this room was tricky for him, luckily she had advice just in case he made it here.

_"Xavier the last picture has been changed yet my dear, you see this picture is actually the portal to the next area. Go through it and you'll be at the next part, be careful that doesn't mean that enemies wont be waiting in the wing. Good Luck, Xavier...And remember always keep calm my dear, don't try to rush through things."_ Xavier nodded softly listening to Madame Cleo.

Once on the second level Xavier met Skeletal fiends, yet that doesn't mean they wont be a pain to deal with. For the moment things were going well for him, however he soon noticed that the other part of the bridge was missing. Soon he found a crank that helped him connect the other bridge together, although he was on the third level the real challenge was about to begin.

Each picture was father away from the others photos here, yet some required perfect jumps to reach them. One mistake and Xavier has to start all over again, but like Madame Cleo said taking your time through here will help a lot. Xavier was careful not to make any errors at the third level with caution, although it was the third level being careless can cost you. Once he fix the last picture the stairs returned to normal, and at last the room was filled with light again.

_"Xavier well done my dear your did well in this room, however with the hard part done we should look for confused souls...Just be careful of those enemies that pop up."_ Xavier nodded softly.

Searching high and low Xavier had to deal with enemies every time, yet once you get to the last two room Joseph will do anything to stop you. Finally after a good twenty minutes Xavier finally had all fifteen souls, yet something in his mind was bothering him.

_"Xavier, what the matter dear? I've never seen you this quiet before, care to tell me what's going on?"_ Xavier looked back with a somber stare.

_"Why did he do it, Madame Cleo? Joseph could have use his photography for something good, instead he's a demon trying to delay his fate? What made him turn so evil."_ Madame Cleo sighed slowly.

_"I think it was the loss of his twin brother Claude my dear, however he tried many ways to bring him back into our world but failed. So he started to get absorbed with the picture world that he ignored the warning of others...One of them was my mother Tara. Soon he started to capture souls in his own studio for his pleasure, but he soon got caught by the guards and charged with the women's murder._

_After that he pleaded with the judge that he didn't do anything wrong, however my mothers testimony sealed his fate. After that he was placed awaiting the hangman's noose, and the rest is history Xavier._

_Why didnt he listen to my mother when she warned him? Even I wont understand his ways, Tara tried to save the women but Joseph threatened her with the same faith, however my father was able to come to my mother's aid. I guess there are some that can't be saved Xavier, however let's get out of here...too many sad memories come from this room."_ Xavier looked back at Madame Cleo softly.

_"I would like to ask you about them Madame Cleo, however I think we should take a break for the night...somethings are best left forgotten."_ Cleo closed her eyes as they left the gallery.

Saving his progress Xavier was able to sleep peacefully, yet they were able to complete the room with somber memories...However with the trees give them clues to reach the light? Perhaps time will tell.


	23. Room 21: Green House

Room 21: Green House

Xavier had eight hundred and seventy five souls now, However he knew that his biggest test was very close to him. After this room there will be only one room left to deal with, and Joseph will be waiting for them for the last time. But he didn't want to get ahead of himself quickly, Madame Cleo always reminded him doing one room at a time...For now lets focus on the Green House.

Breaking the barrier Xavier noticed that this was a green house, yet it was a bit bigger than the winter gardens. Looking at the light switch it was on top of a giant tree, however before he could continue Madame Cleo gave him a clue.

_"To find the light switch use the vines, do it correctly to save you time. But beware of the sticky webs my friend, the Spider use that to create your fate."_ Xavier sighed softly...Spiders again?

There was no light in this room so made choosing the right vine difficult, but Madame Cleo knew this and decided to help him out.

_"Don't pick a vine just yet, Xavier! You were going to choose the one with the sticky web, that will lead you to a queen spider. The vines with sticky webs are translucent my dear, sadly you can only see them with light. Luckily I have a magic light that can help you out in this room, however it only works for this room and once you leave its gone. Remember to take your time in this room Xavier, also hold the light close to the vines as well...for you can feel the queen spiders movements by the rumble."_ Xavier nodded softly as he continued on.

Xavier chose each vine carefully as he went on the adventure, although he had the light each path was getting harder every time. At first the vines all looked perfectly normal, however Xavier held the light and was able to see a sticky web strand. That was indeed a close one from his standards, but there were two more sections to go before finding the light switch.

_"What with all the spiders here?"_ Said, Xavier. _"I can't stand them one bit...but with this home you have to get used to them."_ Sighing softly he continued on his mission.

Now on the last section he knew this would be the hardest route, so expect the Queen Spiders to do a lot of tricky here.

_"Remember Xavier sometimes all the vines will have webs on them, yet the Queen Spiders do this to try to confuse you. Don't forget you can hold the light close to the vine, if your rumble is on you will be able to feel movement...That let's you know the Queen Spider is right there."_ Xavier was happy that Madame Cleo reminded him of that.

Finally after a long climb he was able to reach the light switch quietly, and turning on the light helped the room return to normal again. Xavier sighed softly knowing he didn't have to face anymore spiders, but there were ten confused souls that needed to be found first.

Searching high and low Xavier was able to find all the souls he needed, however enemies did come to say hay once in a while. Finally he was done with this room right now, and there is only one room left for him to do. Now with eight hundred and eighty five souls he was pleased, yet he saved his game before he went to bed.

Finally after this room there is all but one room to go before Joseph, but will the great fight in the final room turn the tide? Perhaps time will tell.


	24. Room 22: AtticMeet the Bard, Key to f

Room 22: The Attic, Meet the Bard...Key to finding Joseph

Xavier was up quickly to reach the last room in the Manor, however he was nervous since he doesn't now what's in store for him. Madame Cleo hugged him softly to make him feel at ease, yet with eight hundred and eighty five souls he had enough to break the barrier. The attic was dark and a little bit cold inside, Xavier thought it was going to be simple to get to the light...However Madame Cleo's clue changed his mind quickly.

_"The reach the levers you must go to war, the shine light is what your aiming for!"_ Xavier sighed softly...he knew he'll be in for a fight for is life.

_"Xavier this room will be the last strong hold for Joseph, so he will indeed send all of his demons to attack you. But what he doesn't know is that you have experience with these guys, however be extremely careful when fighting them...But i will always be with you in this fight."_ Xavier nodded happily as he took one step.

Sure enough evil spirits came rushing towards him quickly, yet it a few rapid shots he was able to get rid of them fast. As he reached to first level in the stair way a Marble Brute appeared, Xavier knew this monster was annoying to fight. Getting rid of him he was able to reach the first lever, Xavier pulled it to lift the one of the four chandeliers. rth one down there were three more to go before the lights came one, however as soon as he went up the stairs he heard swift footprints.

They were Shadow Samurai coming to attack him greatly, even though he faced them before this was a different situation. This was Joseph's last stand after all in his mind, Xavier was focused on the task at hand. After another Marble Brute he reached the second lever quickly, and with that there were only two more chandeliers to go from this point...Yet Xavier knew the other two were well guarded.

The third lever had the Dullahan guarding it heavily, however with the gold chain he was protected from some of his powers...Yet some enemies weren't effected by the light. Marble Brutes and Skeletal Shields guarded the third lever, but after a little elbow grease he was able to use the third lever. There was one more level left and he heard all sorts of things, yet every monster that he faced attacked him. This was finally effort of all the monsters in this manor, however it was Xavier who was finally victorious.

Finally the lights were on in the room and Xavier was panting heavily, suddenly something caught the corner of his eye...Madame Cleo noticed this.

_"Madame Cleo, look I see one more diary! Should we look into it?"_ Madame Cleo looked at him softly.

_"Yes, Xavier! We need to see what he wrote."_ Xavier nodded as he opened the book.

_"June 1, 1234 Volume VI"_

_|Finally with Alexander and Julia gone I will claim the Manor as my own, but I still haven't found the soul gems yet. The Brotherhood of the Soul stops me from retrieving them, and worse that Madame Cleo gets in my way. I know she has something planned for me that gypsy, yet I also know someone else is going to aid her in this battle. I have to stop him no matter what, sadly I can't do anything with out alerting the Brotherhood of the Soul._

_This can't continue on line a endless dream or nightmare, yet Madame Cleo will know I will attack her soon. I predict someone will help her once she is done away with, however I don't know why the name Xavier keeps coming to my mind...Maybe its the demonic gift of seeing the future of my demise. It's quite hilarious that I sometimes think about this matter, but even I know that future reading can come into view. I will do everything in my power to keep this from happening, so my first task is to lure Madame Cleo here...And I know how to do it!_

_Before they both met their fate, Julia wrote a letter to Madame Cleo. I still have the letter as proof and its in good condition, although Julia is dead her letter is still filled with life. Once Madame Cleo is here I will have my revenge...But for now I need to plan things out...hehe._

_Joseph Desaulniers|_ Xavier started to shade slowly, however Madame Cleo calmed him down.

_"So he knew me before I came to the Manor, Madame Cleo?"_ Cleo looked up softly.

_"Yes, Xavier. As a demon Joseph can sense things from the future, yet I didn't know he would do that to me. However we have no time to think about the past, besides we do need to find the confused souls in this room"_ Xavier nodded slowly as they went off.

Searching high and low he was able to collect the fourteen confused souls, however he was also able to finish the last death certificate...and have eight hundred and ninety nine souls.

_"Yes, well done Xavier! With that the Bard's death certificate is complete."_ Xavier noticed the Bard coming into view.

_"Well done, laddie! You were able to defeat all of those monsters in here, the gambler was right about you being the one...however your work isn't done yet. I see you have my death certificate here, yes I indeed met my fate with the Kelpie however Madame Cleo gave me a home here. Although I don't have a soul gem I have some better laddie, yet I found this bangle that has a bright blue gem that feels evil...Might be something that demon Joseph might wear._

_Although I would love to chat you have work to do sonny, may the saints guide you and the clover grant you luck evermore"_ Xavier held up the beacon and it reached nine hundred and ninety nine souls.

_"Hmm the markings on this Bangle look so familiar...Yes, my hunch was correct! This bangle is the key to his room, and its in the Foyer we are now able to access that area. However before leave save your progress Xavier, for once you leave this room all the monsters will be waiting for you...they are preparing for the final battle!"_ Xavier nodded as he left the room.

Finally the last room is completed and the final awaits, will Xavier gain the great triumph against Joseph...perhaps time will tell.


	25. Room 23: Joseph's Chamber, Xavier Great

Room 23: Joseph's Chamber, Xavier's great triumph

Xavier and Madame Cleo finally made it back to the Foyer, however a Marble Brute came to stop their progress. With his experience the Marble Brute was taken out easily, yet the look on Xavier's face spoke of a serious tone...It was finally time to face Joseph in his chambers.

Going up the stairs the found the door with a shadow glowing gem, but Madame Cleo placed the bangle on the door to activate it. A slow moan came from the door as it vanished before their eyes, although it seemed safe they both had to be careful. Once inside the walls rose showing the words of darkness, however it also allowed the evil spirits to come and attack them. Luckily the rapid shots took care of them all, yet they both knew there was a bigger fish to fry.

Xavier saw the doorway a sighed a little bit, however this didn't escape the eye of Madame Cleo.

_"Xavier, are you nervous dear?"_ Xavier looked at Madame Cleo softly.

_"Yes, Madame Cleo. I'm scared of what he has in store for us."_ Madame Cleo chuckled softly.

_"Don't be, Xavier! You've faced him many of times in the Manor, trust me you will do fine."_ Xavier smiled softly as they entered the room.

Joseph was busy cleaning his camera when a loud noise disturbed him, yet his face turned to disgust when he saw Xavier and Madame Cleo. Hissing under his breath he noticed he had all the Soul Gems he needed, but Xavier took them and hid them in his coat for safe keeping.

_"How dare you disturb me during my peaceful time, hasn't anyone told you its rude to come in without knocking?"_ Madame Cleo's stare got serious as Xavier rolled his eyes.

_"Stop with your surprised look Joseph its all over for you, but you going to pay for what you did to Julia and Alexander...I read everything from your diaries Joseph, they were innocent souls...How could you?!"_ Joseph chuckled softly at them.

_"Madame Cleo you know full well that its not wise to cross me, besides they stopped me every step of the way...They had this fate coming to them. Now I do believe you have something that i-"_ he was cut short by an angry Xavier.

_"How dare you say that about the dead! Joseph you care about no one but your greedy self, who gives you the right to decide who lives and dies? You're nothing more that a glorified coward in my eyes, yet you hide using your minions to do your dirty work."_ Joseph eyes started to glow a deep deep blue.

_"Enough of the insults, Xavier! Give me the gems...now!"_ Xavier looked at him strongly.

_"Never I will not give them to a monster like you, nor any other fiend."_ Xavier opened the door and threw the gems away...the other friendly ghost took them and hid in the Manor.

Joseph then transformed into the Sabertooth with large cat like eyes, Xavier finally was able to see Joseph's true demon form at last.

_"Very well then Xavier, if you want give me the gems...I take your soul as a substitute."_ Xavier noticed Madame Cleo holding a green gem.

_"Xavier this is the Green Soul Gem or the Essence Gem for short, so you can used this to defeat Joseph once and for all. He's weak to this gem and I kept it hidden for a long time, however once this battle is over it will disappear until its needed again...Remember your battles with him will guide you."_ Xavier nodded as he fought the Sabertooth.

For the moment Xavier was able to keep his distance from Joseph, even though he was bigger doesn't mean he wasn't east to deal with. As the battle went on Xavier was able to defeat him, however Madame Cleo warned him that Joseph isn't done just yet...And she was indeed right by that. Joseph brought Xavier down to the lower level of his chamber, but I will tell you that he will not accept defeat.

_"I will not lose to a pathetic little rat like you, however since you have the green gem I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."_ Xavier didn't move an inch.

As time with on Xavier was getting the upper hand quickly, yet for Joseph he knew that this was the man his dreams were warning him about. Finally after a grueling thirty minutes Joseph was defeated at last, however even in death Joseph his at him.

_"So this is my fate after all, I know my dreams were warning me about you Xavier. Although I'm gone you will never see Julia and Alexander again, but I will be back mark...my...words."_ Joseph's body turned into a giant skeletal cat.

Xavier was ecstatic to know the manor was free at last, suddenly he felt something wet on his hands. It was tears and they came from Madame Cleo, but he looked up to see what she was crying about...It was the spirits of Alexander and Julia.

_"Madame Cleo, thank you for freeing the souls! Finally with Joseph gone they can go to the afterlife, yet we will also join them as well."_ Julia looked at her husband softly.

_"Please don't cry for us, Cleo. I know that you tried to save us from Joseph, even though we are spirits we knew you would keep your word. Now that we are both free we can finally pass on to the other side at last, however we see you had help with this fellow."_ Alexander nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Xavier you are truly a hero in our ghostly eyes, yet in your heart you don't fell that way. Please take care of the Manor for us, so in that way I know friendly spirits will always come to visit this place...Farewell my friends." Xavier held Madame Cleo's portrait close as tears flowed from her eyes.

_"Xavier...Thank you...Thank you for everything you did here, I've finally kept my promise to free them. Words can not express how happy I am...Thank you!"_ Xavier nodded slowly even he was shedding a tear.

_((Xavier's Diary))_

August 26, 1235

_"With Joseph out of the way the Brotherhood of the Soul came to visit this Manor, although I prefer to help with spirit alone I decided to join them. I'm happy to know that Madame Cleo was finally able to free both Julia and Alexander souls, yet I can't help to think that they're watching over us in heaven...A place where I know they are safe._

_Things never stop for a second for the Brotherhood of the Soul, even with Joseph gone someone can take his place anytime...So it's always good to keep a watchful eye out. With the blessing from Madame Cleo I know that things will get better...I know it will!_

_Xavier Manson"_

_((1874 600 years later))_

There is an old abandoned manor where a sinister game is played, suddenly a photo landed on the ground...it was Joseph!

_"Like I said, I'll be back again...Ahahahahaah!"_


End file.
